the_sixth_blightfandomcom-20200215-history
Leah Forrester
THIS IS WHERE YOUR CHARACTER SUMMARY GOES. BLAH BLAH, BRIEF OVERVIEW Overview Physical Appearance Leah has thick and often wild brown hair and dark, blue-gray eyes. Her skin is ever so slightly kissed by the sun from the many hours she would spend outside of her home in Denerim running around with street children, and outside her family's wagon climbing and swimming with rural children. Personality Leah is brash and impetuous. She's seventeen so she thinks she is invincible and an expert in the workings of the world. Her parents call her reckless, but she thinks of herself as brave instead. Although Leah can often be thoughtless, she is compassionate and willing to jump into anything on behalf of her friends. 'Talents' Leah is literate thanks to her father's insistence she learn how to keep the books for the family's business. She hates being cooped up reading, though. In trying to avoid her family's lessons, she picked up many skills from the rougher children she played with as a child, including lock-picking and pickpocketing. When her family left Denerim to become traveling merchants, she got to spend a lot of time in the woods with rural children and learned how to fish, swim, and climb from them. 'Skills/Spells' * Stealth * Easy to Miss * Evasion * Flank Attack Equipment * Thick winter clothing (hooded jacket, sturdy leather boots) * Small steel dagger * Set of lockpicks Biography History Leah’s father was a fairly wealthy merchant in Denerim but the family fell on hard times. For the past few years they’ve traveled around Ferelden as itinerant merchants. Leah picked up a lot of skills on the road, most of which her parents disapprove of; she can pick locks and pockets, climb trees/cliffs/buildings, and even learned a little bit of dagger-fighting. When they were caught up in the Ferelden soldiers’ retreat she instantly cottoned to their cause and has been trying to get them to let her help them. Her latest tactic is to sneak to the edges of the Pit and scavenge armor off of fallen soldiers; she gives it to the Ferelden soldiers in the hope they'll see she's useful. * Strength: Determination, creative problem-solving * Weakness: Recklessness * Likes: Animals, friendly competition * Dislikes: People who condescend to her * Greatest Fear: Letting down the people who need her * Defining moment: The first skirmish after her family was absorbed into the Ferelden soldiers’ retreat. She hated the fear and helplessness she felt while men died to protect their escape. She separated from her family and circled back to try and help but was too late. The men left on the battlefield were dead or dying and the Orlesians had already moved on. She mercy-killed a soldier she’d spoken to a few times and then returned to her family, now determined to help the Ferelden soldiers fight the Orlesians. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous Like So 'Links' Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Sunless Lands Category:Rogue